akame ga kill el camino del asesino
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: las grandes villa ninja habían caido ante los soldados imperiales, ya no quedaba ningún shinobi que les pudiese hacer frente, o eso era lo que todos creían. Ahora el joven Naruto se alzará para luchar contra el imperio y vengar las muertes de los que amaba ¿caerá en la maldición del odio o lograra prevalecer en la luz? averiguenlo en esta aventura
1. Chapter 1

**-Antes de que me disparen con millones de ametralladoras quiero decir esto no sé porque se enojan, yo les voy a terminar los fics que le gustan pero pido paciencia. Ha habido varias razones por la cual no actualizo los otros fics, eh estado esperando a que terminen el manga de Naruto para tener todo y así no estar cambiando los fics a cada rato y también espero a que avancen mas el otro anime manga con el que hago cross (en caso de HSDXD) pero en fin espero que me entiendan, bueno Akuma quieres comentar algo...?-**

**-Sí, que si no se han visto Akame ga kill se la vean de inmediato ya que es uno de los manga/anime que más me han asombrado, dicho esto pasemos con el prologo.-**

**Como sabran ni Naruto ni Akame Ga Kill ni cualquier otra serie mencionada nos pertenece estas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores yo junto a ryu escribimos esto porque lo vemos como un hobby y deseamos cambiar la trama de el segundo anime ustedes entenderán **

"hablar"

"**pensar" **

(nota de autor)

**capitulo uno el nacimiento de un asesino**

En lo que todos conocen como el año cero un ser conocido como Jubi se formo a partir del odio infinito por las guerras, eso genero que hubiera un alto al fuego entre los ejércitos para que combatieran a la bestia, sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada en contra del ser que los aplasto como si fueran simples insectos. El poder que empleaba era algo fuera de este mundo, ni siquiera otros seres que merodeaban en los rincones más oscuros del mundo se le comparaban, cuando todo estaba perdido alguien apareció.

Vestía un kimono blanco cerrado y portaba un bastón ceremonial en una de sus manos, su largo cabello negro y esos ojos anillados en un rostro serio pero delicado lo hacían ver como un ángel enviado por dios para salvarlos. La batalla se prolongo por tanto tiempo que ya nadie recordaba que había sucedido, la bestia fue derrotada y el hombre fue aclamado como rikudo sennin.

El emperador actual quería recompensarlo pero el hombre amablemente se negó diciendo que era solo su deber ayudar. Sin embargo el emperador sabía que no debía depender de que ese hombre apareciera siempre y sabia que el no podría proteger siempre a su reino pero con armas y armaduras en un futuro lejano el imperio perduraría, para asegurar que el país perdurará ordenó crear estas armas.

Una leyenda cuenta que se reunieron materiales de criaturas legendarias muy peligrosas, como el metal Urihalcon, se reunieron los mejores investigadores del mundo. Con el poder absoluto del emperador y su fortuna ilimitada lograron algo que sería imposible para las personas de la era actual, crearon 48 armas increíbles y se les puso por nombre Teigu.

Aunque ese pensamiento era para proteger a su pueblo el emperador no sabía que solo estaba condenando mas al mundo, solo que no se vería hasta un milenio después.

Año 1008, la progresiva aldea de Konoha, una de las ultimas 3 aldeas ninjas que tenían guerreros calificados para hacer frente al ejercito corrupto estaba sintiendo un gran golpe, se habían enterado que una mujer de nombre Esdese estaba erradicando las aldeas ocultas y eliminando a los shinobis, todos estaban aterrados cuando escucharon los testimonios de los que lograron sobrevivir. Esa mujer estaría en la liga de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha si seguía el rumbo que estaba tomando, pero había alguien que no tenía problemas con esto.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos color morado suave llamado Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze el tan temido "kiroi senko" y Kushina Uzumaki la "Muerte roja". Naruto estaba jugando con Sayuri Uchiha, su mejor amiga, cuando de repente las explosiones se sintieron y todos los shinobis preparados salieron corriendo a defender rápidamente la villa. Kushina agarro a Naruto y Mikoto la madre de Sayuri a su hija, los recogieron y a una gran velocidad los llevaron a un lugar seguro

"Kaa-chan que pasa" Pregunto inocentemente Naruto con el rostro un tanto ladeado, Kushina que iba saltando por los tejados de la aldea le respondió un tanto apresuradamente

"No te preocupes sochi no es nada grave ya verás que todo se solucionara-ttebane" Dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida y Naruto asintió, Sayuri estaría bien después de todo ella ya tenía su sharingan de 2 tomoes debido al entrenamiento con ella aun que él en cambio el ya tenía los 3 tomoes.

Su abuelo Madara había fallecido el año pasado pero él le había dejado un regalo aunque no sabía que era, en esos momentos las palabras de su abuelo por alguna razón resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

"**Recuerda Naruto que nosotros los Uchiha mientras más amor tenemos más odio tendremos, superando nuestro amor no dejes que tu odio te controle ni dejes que te obligue a hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepientas, después de todo eres mi nieto y yo se que tu lo lograras**" Recordó Naruto las palabras de su abuelo, el temible Uchiha Madara, un hombre que aplasto ejércitos en un capricho.

"**Ya veras oji-san no te defraudare**" Pensó Naruto mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo y tres tomes aparecían en la pupila.

Ya cuando Naruto estaba a salvo Kushina volvió donde sus compañeros ya luchaban para defender su hogar, Minato estaba enfrentando a los soldados, el demostró ser un rival poderoso. Los destellos dorados se veían a diestra y siniestra y las cabezas rodaban mientras los ojos cerúleos del hombre eran fríos y serios, todos los soldados retrocedieron hasta que los calmados pasos de alguien se escucharon.

Todos observaron a una mujer seguida de 2 hombres y un niño, la mujer era alta, hermosa y esbelta con el pelo azul largo y los ojos azules. Ella lleva ropa de un general que hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, con mangas largas, un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto. Ella también tenía un tatuaje en su pecho.

Todos los soldados del imperio se abrieron paso dejándola pasar por miedo y respeto, no querían estar frente a ella y que los masacren. El hombre de cabellera rubia le siguió mirando con la misma mirada, sin titubear, sin miedo, solo una mirada tan gélida como el hielo, todos los ninjas saltaron detrás de su líder.

"Prepárense... ¡ATAQUEN!" Gritó Minato mientras la lluvia de acero no se hiso esperar, los kunai y shuriken, las bolas de fuego, los relámpagos y balas de agua tampoco se hicieron esperar, sin embargo lo que sucedió los aterro a todos, un gran muro de hielo solido apareció soportando todo los ataques como si nada. Todos los shinobis estaban asustados, ni siquiera los miembros del clan Yuki podrían hacer eso.

"Ufufufufu, ¿eso es todo? Yo que pensaba que los ninjas eran poderosos pero son muy débiles, ¿acaso no hay nadie que me dé una batalla digna?" Dijo Esdese con burla y ganas de luchar.

Todos los shinobis tenían el sudor corriendo por el rostro al sentir su instinto asesino, Minato la contrarresto con su propio instinto asesino haciendo que los soldados del imperio les sea imposible respirar y que las tres bestias sean los que estén nerviosos ahora.

"Amenazas mi pueblo, amenazas a mi gente y te atreves a burlarte de los que murieron, voy a matarte" Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y unos 3 tomes aparecían en ellos.

El Yondamie desapareció en un destello amarillo, la sonrisa de Esdese se hizo aun más grande, el kunai de Minato y el estoque de Esdese chocaron. La batalla, había comenzado.

Kushina no podía creerlo, estaban perdiendo, varios de sus amigos ya habían muerto y esos malditos casi tomaban la aldea, esto pintaba mal y ella se mordió el labio de frustración. Minato salió derrapando y choco contra una pared, su haori se había perdido y ahora solo le quedaba su chaleco de jounin el cual también estaba destrozado al igual que sus demás ropas que estaban en ruinas.

"¡Ahhhh sii! Esto es lo que buscaba, vamos levántate, usa tu teigu, demuéstrame más de ese maravilloso poder tuyo" Gritó emocionada la peliazul mientras el rubio escupía sangre y se agarraba la herida que tenía en el pecho. Kushina que estaba luchando contra una de las bestias, Daidara, la pelirroja se distrajo al ver a su marido lastimado generando que este aproveche la abertura y la parta en dos.

Los que aun quedaban vivos miraron todos en shock, lo último que pensó Kushina antes de morir fue "**Naru-chan**"

Minato gritó de dolor al ver a su amada esposa morir, ataco en una rabia ciega sin ver al niño tocar una flauta, eso hizo que él se detuviera y cayera de rodillas al igual que los demás que quedaban, el miro enojado a Esdese que solo sonrió.

"Ara, ¿por qué esa mirada? Aun debes reservarla para cuando traiga a tu hijo" Dijo ella haciendo que los ojos de Minato se abrieran con horror.

"No le hagas nada" Dijo débilmente el hombre de cabellera rubia mientras la mujer de cabellera azul no dijo nada solo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que choque contra la pared y siga de largo 3 edificios más.

"tch ¿quien se cree para decirme que hacer?" dijo ella molesta.

Minato estaba adolorido todo su cuerpo le dolía. "T-tou-chan estas bien "Los ojos de Minato se abrieron como platos cuando escucho la voz de Naruto, miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que estaba su hijo con él, estaban en su casa.

"N-Naruto-kun, tienes que huir, ya soy el ultimo que queda, ya habrán matado a los demás, toma esto" Dijo el Yondamie mientras le entrega a su hijo que tenía los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir un pergamino.

"Eso tiene muchas de las técnicas tanto de esta villa como de las otras que ya han caído y hay dinero de nuestro clan, lo tenía con migo porque sabía que algo iba a pasar, ve al sótano, ahí de seguro, están las cosas de tu abuelo, ahora ve, no... me queda...tiempo, pero recuerda que aun no estemos siempre velaremos por ti hijo mío, ughhh"

Y así Naruto se quedo solo, asustado movió el cuerpo de su padre tratando que este despertase, que eso era una broma de muy mal gusto, sin embargo no lo era, su padre falleció en sus brazos.

"Estoy en el infierno" Se dijo Naruto casi en un susurro.

"¡Vamos hay que buscar al niño!" Gritó uno de los tantos soldados que buscaban al pequeño.

Naruto se levanto y antes de irse dedico una oración silenciosa por su familia y sus amigos caídos.

"Recuerda **lo que dijo ese molesto humano Naruto, no dejes que tu odio te controle**" Dijo una voz profunda en el interior de su mente

"Lo **se Kurama pero esto duele, duele mucho**" Pensó Naruto mientras se agarraba el pecho y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Viajando rápido al sótano entro al lugar secreto de su abuelo y ahí estaba, un brazalete negro arriba de la mesa junto a una katana y un frasco donde había dos ojos sharingan y una carta. El muchacho agarro todo y gracias a las habilidades que le enseñaron su madre y padre, selló la carta y el frasco en el pergamino, el vio el brazalete y le llamó la atención

"Se ve genial" Dijo el asombrado chico.

El brazalete era de un color negro y ocupaba menos de la mitad de su brazo derecho, tenía unas runas tribales en ellos y el escucho unas palabras en su mente que no procedían de Kurama.

"¡Yami no yoroi (Armadura de oscuridad)!" Gritó Naruto mientras el brazalete brillaba y las sombras le rodeaban y se ajustaban a su cuerpo.

Cuando termino el estaba protegido por una armadura oscura, con un visor negro, unas correas donde se suponía podría colocar algunas armas que iban ligadas a sus hombros, un cinturón negro y pantalones negros. La armadura era flexible pero muy dura, el luego miro a la katana que a simple vista le parecía que era un poco simple.

El la siguió mirando y por alguna razón un nombre le vino a la cabeza "Muramasa" Dijo el simplemente.

La espada de pronto brilló en poder oscuro y salió volando hacia Naruto el cual la atrapo con la mano (Si les da problemas imaginar la armadura es muy parecida al traje de Snake Eyes de Gi Joe solo que un poco más voluminosa como Incursio)

La katana tenía una tsaya negra, una tsuka carmesí al igual que su filo de color rojo sangre, Naruto la coloco en su espalda y se preparó para huir del lugar que una vez había llamado hogar.

"Juro que castigare a los que han hecho estragos en nuestra aldea" Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos con un diseño de un pentagrama, el mangekyou había despertado en sus ojos y su instinto asesino se dejo sentir en toda la aldea.

Todos los soldados cayeron de rodillas al igual que las 3 bestias, solo Esdese permaneció de pie mirando a una niña que había tratado de luchar contra ella.

"Tú me serás de ayuda niña así que te pregunto ¿te unirás a mi?" Le pregunto la peliazul a Sayuri la cual le miro con unos ojos sin emociones, de color rojo con un diseño de una shuriken.

"Hai esdese-sama" Dijo ella antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

Una gran explosión alerto a todos y un chico de tal vez 8 o 10 años salió de entre los escombros usando una armadura negra y una espada en la espalda. Todos lo vieron seguir caminando hacia ellos, los soldados no tuvieron ni tiempo para pensar cuando él los paso de largo con la espada ahora desenfundada y a todos se les callo la cabeza. La sangre tiño los suelos congelados de la antigua aldea y el pelirrojo solo miro a los que quedaban.

"**No tengo la fuerza para hacerles frente, debo retirarme por ahora aunque se que me van a seguir, si me oculto y juego bien mis cartas tal vez sobreviva**" Sin embargo la armadura brillo y ahora solo quedaba el joven pelirrojo shockeado mirando sus manos. La katana aun estaba atada a su espalda, el miro hacia el frente donde Esdese le miraba con los ojos abiertos y… ¿Un lijero sonrojo en las mejillas?

"Parece que la suerte no está de tu lado jovencito" Dijo el mayor de las tres bestias un hombre en sus 40 y tantos años mientras el joven a su lado solo resoplo.

"**Maldita sea tienen a Sayuri no puedo rescatarla me van a matar...Kurama necesito tu ayuda por favor**" Dijo Naruto en su mente haciendo resoplar a su zorruno amigo.

"**Esta bien, esta bien, pero no te acostumbres, no te dejaré usar mi grandioso poder hasta que no me derrotes en una batalla**" Dijo el zorro demoniaco dejando que su inmenso poder fluyese al chico.

Las tres bestias cayeron al suelo casi sin poder respirar mientras los ojos de Esdese se abrían de golpe al sentir algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba, miedo. El chakra demoníaco empezó a cubrir a Naruto mientras 3 colas aparecían a su espalda agitándose con fiereza. Sus ojos morados se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron más salvajes y sus colmillos crecieron.

En un estallido de velocidad el chico se lanzó contra la mujer la cual estaba con un enorme sonrojo y una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba el golpe del chico, el cual nunca llegó. Contrario a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar Naruto no estaba desbocado, el podía controlar el poder Kurama gracias que este se lo estaba prestando. El pelirrojo al llegar frente a la mujer desapareció en otro estallido de velocidad y al girarse Esdese a donde podía sentir el chakra demoníaco vio al chico correr a una gran velocidad hacia las tierras heladas donde probablemente le perderían de vista sus soldados.

"Interesante, fufufufufu, ese chico sí que es interesante, su mirada seria, esos ojos serios, ahhh ¿Liver esto es a lo que llaman amor?" Dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma mientras el mencionado tuvo una gran gota en la nuca.

"**No sé si pensar que ese chico es un bastardo con suerte o tiene la peor suerte del mundo...bueno un poco de ambas**" Pensó divertido el mencionado peliplata.

Naruto corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, el chakra de Kurama le había ayudado mucho a avanzar a gran velocidad y hace más 20 minutos que dejo atrás a esas personas. Su deseo de no morir es lo que le hacía seguir corriendo a una gran velocidad a pesar de que sus músculos ya no podían más.

Después de un par de minutos más se derrumbo en una aldea cercana donde vio a 3 niños jugando, 1 niño y 2 niñas los cuales se percataron de él y fueron corriendo a ver como estaba

"Oi ¿estás bien? ¡Oye no te desmayes ahora!" Gritó el chico viendo como Naruto cerraba los ojos y la oscuridad se apoderaba de su visión

**/Corten!/**

**-Lo dejo por aquí para no alargarlo mas ya puse lo que quería poner en el prologo, si les gusta y quieren apoyar la historia dejen un comentario y denme sugerencias ya sea del manga como del anime ya que estoy siguiendo las 2 partes, bueno Akuma ¿quieres dedicar algunas palabras?-**

**-Sí, que más te vale escribir dentro de poco el siguiente cap ya que esto está muy emocionante.-**

**Jajajajaja no te preocupes todo a su tiempo bueno ya saben hermanos y hermanas si quieren dar alguna sugerencia déjenos un comentario**

**Mata ne! Se despiden Naruto Tendo Rikudo y Akuma no Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hola a todos hermanos y hermanas, ¿cómo están? Hoy les traigo junto a Akuma un nuevo cap de "el camino del asesino" vi que a muchos les gusto y eso me lleva a traerles un nuevo cap y de nuevo si algunos están esperando a que alguno de los otros fics sea actualizado, no se preocupen, todo a su tiempo, bien Akuma, ¿deseas decir algo...?-**

**-...-Akuma no contesta solo mueve la cabeza mientras escucha Eminem y escribe el nuevo cap de una de sus historias.-**

**-Vaaale...-Dice Tendo con una gota en la nuca al ver como Akuma balbuce un montón de cosas creyendo que lo hace igual que el rapero.-Por cierto, no nos pertenecen ninguno de los animes o algunas armas que se nombren de otros juegos o animes les pertenecen a sus propios creadores**

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor)

**capitulo 2 el inicio de la aventura de un asesino **

La cabeza le daba vueltas, lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus cansadas y agotadas piernas, había conseguido huir de Konoha con vida. Cuando despertó se encontró en una suave cama, descansando su cuerpo el cual le rogaba que descanse desde hacia tiempo, sentía todos sus músculos adoloridos recuperarse lentamente gracias a la ayuda de Kurama y sentía que su chakra se estaba regenerando a un ritmo acelerado gracias a su sangre Uchiha y Senju, dos de los clanes más fuertes y temidos durante mucho tiempo.

Al quitar las sabanas de su cuerpo vio que había sido vendando en el torso, los brazos y en su cabeza también. Lento pero seguro empezó a quitarse las vendas, el suave sonido que hacían las vendas al tener contacto con su piel y ser retiradas de su cuerpo le traían recuerdos de cuando él se lastimaba y su madre le curaba. Naruto apretó los dientes mientras las lagrimas se reunían y empezaban a caer de esos ojos violetas antes tan llenos de vidas, pero ahora estaban apocados por el vació y la soledad.

"No **deberías estar recriminándote tanto Naruto ¿que podrías haber hecho tu? Ni siquiera tu padre que es aclamado como uno de los guerreros más fuerte de su era pudo hacer algo**" Hablo el zorro demonio mientras estaba apoyado en sus patas delanteras con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto ahogo un sollozo que amenazaba con salir. "Lo sé, lo sé pero aun así, ¿por qué hicieron eso, no se suponía que había paz?" Dijo Naruto mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro cayendo hasta el suelo y Kurama solo pudo suspirar.

"**Los seres humanos son tan frágiles y tan contradictorios, si algunos quieren paz otros quieren derramar sangre, siempre fue así, no importa que el viejo haya tratado de crear paz, este mundo está corrompido desde la raíz**" Dijo el zorro mientras Naruto parpadeaba.

"Entonces yo creare un nuevo sendero a la paz, derrotare a todo el imperio y con ello nadie más deberá sufrir lo mismo que yo, ninguna otra familia será aniquilada" Hablo el pelirrojo con decisión en su voz mientras su poder se dejaba sentir, la oscuridad y la luz se fundían en uno solo formando un poder mayor.

Como le había explicado su abuelo Hashirama antes de morir, no hay luz sin oscuridad y no hay oscuridad sin luz, es algo de la vida, se necesitan una con otra pero no porque existiese oscuridad en el mundo tenía que haber atrocidades como las que ejecutaba el imperio. Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, esos ojos como un pentagrama aparecieron y una energía roja carmesí le rodeo, no el chakra de Kurama, sino algo más

"**Veo que ya lo estas aceptando**" Dijo una voz idéntica a la suya solo que más oscura.

"¿Kurama eres tú?" pregunto Naruto confundido mientras el, mencionado contestaba con un rotundo no.

"**Soy** **tú, y tu eres yo, soy a lo que podrías llamar tu oscuridad interior**" Naruto de pronto vio a un chico de su edad ante él, con el cabello rojo sangre igual que el suyo, unos ojos violetas que tenían una mirada oscura pero aun poseía ese deseo de proteger.

"No somos distintos porque ambos somos la cara de la misma moneda, ¿cierto? En ese caso lograremos esto juntos, y contigo también Kurama" Dijo Naruto mientras con sus dedos Índice y Corazón estrechaba los de su lado oscuro que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, algo oscura pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo y Kurama sonreía.

**"Si, si lo que sea, ahora dejad ya el numerito que el viejo líder de esta aldea esta frente a ti y está un poco preocupado por tu mirada perdida**" Comento el zorro mientras arrojaba literalmente a Naruto fuera de su paisaje mental.

El pelirrojo abrió de nuevo los ojos y observo los del hombre ya anciano que tenía una mirada seria pero cálida

"¿Estás bien joven? Te note un poco ido" Comento preocupado el anciano mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada.

"No se preocupe oji-san estoy bien, le agradezco que haya cuidado de mis heridas ahora mismo me retirare" Dijo de pronto el joven mientras el hombre de más edad solo se acariciaba la barba.

"Bueno yo pensaba en preguntarte si deseabas quedarte ya que los niños que te encontraron deseaban conocerte pero si es tu decisión lo comprendo" Comento el hombre mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos.

"Está bien me quedare y ayudare en todo lo que pueda, por favor cuide de mi oji-san" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia una reverencia, su okaa-chan dijo que hay que ser educado con las personas mayores y él lo sería el hombre que rió de buena gana.

"Bueno que tal si te presento a los niños los cuales deben de estar tras la puerta escuchando" Comento alegre el hombre de mayor edad escuchando un "urk!" y dos "eep!"

Los 3 niños entraron y vieron al chico pelirrojo frente a ellos, las dos niñas tuvieron las mejillas sonrosadas al ver los bigotes en sus mejillas mientras el chico tuvo estrellitas en los ojos al ver su katana.

"Yooo, mucho gusto, Ieyasu es mi nombre pero puedes llamarme el rey del harem" Dijo enérgico el joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones mientras Naruto inclino ligeramente la cabeza como si fuera un zorro

"¿Are? ¿Qué es un harem, se come?" Pregunto curioso mientras las chicas solo se rieron y Ieyasu se caía al suelo cómicamente para luego más rápido de lo que podía decir rasengan apareció a su lado y paso un brazo por arriba de su hombro

"¡No te preocupes mi amigo! Pronto conocerás el camino celestial, yo mismo..." No pudo decir más porque la chica de cabellos negros y ojos un tanto grises le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo empotrado en la pared mientras el hombre anciano solo suspiraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mucho gusto soy Sayo, por favor cuida de mi y no hagas mucho caso a Ieyasu, es un pervertido sin remedio" dijo ella alegremente mientras hacia una reverencia amistosa y el pelirrojo le devolvía el saludo.

"Un placer Sayo-san, soy Uchiha Naruto, por favor cuida de mi " Dijo el suavemente haciendo que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara, la ultima chica le miraba con timidez ella tenia el cabello castaño largo atado con un listón rosa en una cola de caballo y su cabello estaba en un corte estilo hime y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda.

"M-mucho gusto, s-soy Kazumi por favor cuida de mi Na-naruto-kun" dijo ella con un ligero tartamudeo mientras el pelirrojo sonreía ligeramente

"Un placer Kazumi-san, por favor cuida de mi" Respondió el pelirrojo.

Las vestimentas de los tres no era algo que él no hubiera visto, las chicas usaban unos kimonos blancos mientras ieyasu tenía un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco. El anciano hombre sonrió ante el pensamiento que asalto su cabeza en ese momento.

"Esos 4 de seguro lograran muchas cosas juntos"

**/8 años después, edad de Naruto: 18/ Ieyasu, Sayo y Kazumi: 16/**

El correr de los años pasó en un santiamén, Naruto había mejorado sus técnicas tanto en combate como en otras cosas, ya sea el cuidado de una casa y como cocinar. Naruto y Ieyasu se hicieron muy amigos, hacían muchas bromas juntos y por sus habilidades de bromista el pelinegro le llamaba Aniki, algo que le traía un sentimiento que había perdido con su familia. Ahora tenía una nueva familia y la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

Sus habilidades de cocina eran geniales y eso se lo debía a las recetas que le dejo su padre en su pergamino, las recetas de la familia eran deliciosas aunque lo que le decía su madre también ayudaba "**Cuando cocinas algo si lo haces con un sentimiento especial hacia los que te importan sabrá 100 veces mejor**"

Naruto no podía evitar poner una sonrisa triste al escuchar las palabras de su madre cada vez que cocinaba mientras su alter ego le daba ánimos y Kurama solo suspiraba, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera avanzado, la muerte de sus padres habían golpeado fuerte en su corazón y había dejado un gran vació, aun que tampoco es como si se fuese a convertir en un amargado sediento de venganza contra todo el mundo

**/En otro universo/**

Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Sasuke se sintieron extrañamente con ganas de hacer papilla al Kyubi

**/En este universo/**

Dejando de lado esos sentimientos, en estos momentos el pelirrojo se estaba vistiendo, ajusto su katana en su espalda y se puso su capucha negra al igual que su máscara naranja con una sola cuenca, se la había obsequiado Obito (el Obito de este universo) antes de que fuera a ayudar al ejército revolucionario. La máscara en si era especial ya que no importa si una teigu tenia la habilidad de poder ver atreves de las cosas, esta mascara al igual que su ropa tenían sellos creados gracias a las notas que siguió de su padre y madre, estos sellos creaban una barrera que impedía que se pudiese ver través de su ropa.

Naruto vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra debajo de una gabardina negra con capucha, en si lo hacían ver misterioso pero eso era lo que quería, aunque no llevaba puesto su brazalete, ¿el por qué? Bueno Kazumi una vez cuando eran pequeños estaba curioseando y encontró su brazalete, al ponérselo ella termino enfundada en Yami por lo que decidió dejársela a ella, el podría arreglárselas con Muramasa y la armadura a ella le sentaba bien ya que se ajustaba a su estilo de pelea.

Después de un par de minutos podemos ver en la salida de la aldea a Naruto y los demás que se encontraban listos para irse. El anciano líder de la aldea les deseo buena suerte y le dio a Naruto un amuleto

"Si las cosas se ponen difíciles..." empezó el hombre que no pudo terminar su frase.

"¿Lo vendo?" Pregunto curioso el joven de la mascara

"¡No cabeza hueca!" Le grito cómicamente el hombre mientras le daba un zape haciendo que quede un chicón en la cabeza del chico. "Lo tendrás para que sientas que todos aquí en casa les apoyamos" termino el hombre de decir mientras Naruto asentía.

Y así los 4 emprendieron el viaje hacia la capital para salvar a su hogar.

**/unos 2 meses después/**

Una carreta llevada por caballos y guiada por dos hombres iba haciendo lo de todos los días cuando repente se encontraron con un dragón de tierra y... bueno no estaba de buenas, sin embargo el ser recibió un sablazo de una katana carmesí que le arranco un brazo y vieron un hombre por su complexión que, aunque no era de un niño era joven. Tenía una capucha protegiendo su cabello y una máscara naranja de la cual se vio un ojo rojo que brillaba siniestramente, no sabían que era más peligroso si ese hombre o el dragón.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una chica que salto delante del dragón, el ser rujió enojado y dio un zarpazo con su garra tratando de aplastar a sus oponentes pero lo único que obtuvo fue nada, la chica estaba por arriba del.

"Se acabo" Dijo ella seriamente mientras usaba su espada negra de doble filo para cortar en tres al dragón y eliminarlo.

"Bueno si eso era una criatura de rango de peligro A no estoy impresionado" Comento el joven de la máscara mientras su voz suave y seria se oía sonar por todo el lugar y haciendo que un escalofrió recorra la espalda de los hombres.

"Ese tipo es peligroso, la chica al menos se notaba un tanto nerviosa pero este tipo con su tono de voz da mucho miedo" Comento uno de los dos hombres en un susurro.

"Oi gracias por haber derrotado a la bestia" Dijo el otro con agradecimiento mientras la chica se daba la vuelta y sus brillantes ojos verdes se cerraron con una sonrisa alegre antes de responder.

"No es nada, los vimos en problemas y decidimos ayudar, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?" Dijo ella alegremente mientras miraba al pelirrojo encapuchado el cual asentía a sus palabras.

"Después de todo proteger a los civiles es algo de lo que nunca hay que ignorar" Dijo con esa voz serena mientras asentía mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

"Sumimasen pero tenemos que seguir nuestro camino hacia la capital" Dijo el chico con una gran mochila en la espalda al igual que la chica de cabellera marrón, ella asintió felizmente pero los rostros de los dos hombres se había ensombrecido.

"Yo que ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a ese lugar ya que hay bestias peores que las de por aquí" Dijo uno de los hombres y con el tono que lo dijeron el pelirrojo pudo notar algo distinto.

"¿Lo dices por los seres humanos que habitan ahí verdad? Lo siento pero nuestro pueblo necesita dinero" Comento el pelirrojo mientras los hombres le miraron en shock.

"No importa si son monstruos, demonios o cualquier otra cosa que salga del averno, yo tengo un objetivo y ese es" dejo las palabras en el aire mientras sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación "¡Proteger a mis personas preciadas!" Sentencio él con una voz fuerte mientras seguía adelante, la chica dio una última despedida y corrió tras su amigo.

**/más tarde/**

"Waaaa sugoi, este lugar es inmenso" Comento asombrada Kazumi mientras miraba para todos lados

El pelirrojo tuvo que quitarse su máscara para no levantar sospechas sin embargo se puso una máscara que llegaba hasta la mitad de la nariz como las que usaba Kakashi antes de morir. Naruto quería mostrar cuento menos pudiese de su rostro, su cabello carmesí caía como una fregona frente a su rostro ocultando ligeramente sus ojos y hasta un poco más allá de sus omoplatos atado en una cola de caballo.

La mirada que recibía de la población femenina era algo que le incomodaba, al menos a Kazumi no la observaban con... pensó demasiado rápido cuando vio las miradas lujuriosas que le mandaban los hombres a la pobre Kazumi que se sentía algo intimada. Dejando salir un profundo instinto asesino todos los que miraban con lujuria a la miraron para otro lado mientras la aludida no sabía qué pasaba.

Naruto al seguir caminando vio un trió de 3 chicos huérfanos, el los miro detenidamente, vio la mirada que tenían y se dio cuenta, esos niños habían perdido algo y no era un objeto, el se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, por que las caras largas?" Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras el mayor de los tres niños que lo miro con sus ojos tristes

"E-ejecutaron a nuestros padres, los tacharon de traidores cuando no habían hecho nada" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el pequeño mientras Naruto le miro con esa mirada serena y seria.

"Bueno creo que tengo la solución" Comento el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y les indicaba que los siguiera, se separo de Kazumi por unos minutos pero ella era fuerte podría mantener a cualquier pervertido fuera.

Una mujer joven de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados siguió los movimientos del pelirrojo, entrecerró los ojos y decidió seguirlo. Cuando el joven uchiha llego al bosque con los chicos hiso unas señas de mano, la mujer rubia que curiosamente ahora tenía el cabello más largo y salvaje con unas orejas de gato en la cabeza se preparo para saltar y proteger a los niños.

"Mokuton: Shichuka no jutsu (Elemento madera: técnica de la casa de 4 pilares)" La voz del pelirrojo se escucho por todo el lugar.

La casa se formo en solo un minuto, una hermosa casa de estilo tradicional de 2 pisos. Naruto se agacho frente a los niños y haciendo una sonrisa con los ojos encorvados en una "U" les entrego una bolsa de dinero a los niños que lo miraron asombrados.

"Espero que esto los ayude, no se preocupen vendré a visitarlos cada semana, la casa tiene una dotación de comida y libros para que aprendan a cocinar incluso puedo enseñarles si desean" Hablo con una voz cálida y amigable, una voz que reconforto a los niños que saltaron hacia el joven abrazándolo como si fuera lo más sagrado que habían encontrado.

La mujer de cabellera rubia aun estaba con los ojos como platos observando al pelirrojo, bueno la espalda de este ya que se había retirado, no se fue caminando simplemente desapareció de su radar. Su aroma, su esencia, su energía, todo, no había nada de nada.

El pelirrojo llego a la salida del bosque y dejo varios sellos para proteger a los niños "**¿Puedo preguntar porque has hecho eso colega?**" dijo su alter ego mientras el pelirrojo contestaba a la vez que seguía su camino rastreando la presencia de Kazumi.

"Ellos me recordaron a mí, cuidare de ellos, me convertiré en una especie de hermano mayor y los guiare por un buen camino, ningún niño debe pasar por eso y por todos los sentimientos negativos que sentí, este lugar está podrido, tendré que ayudar a Night Raid para erradicar el mal de raíz" Dijo él mientras sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 3 tomoes solo para disiparse y que queden sus ojos violetas.

Al fin después de un par de minutos andando encontró a Kazumi sentada en una de las bancas mirando a todos lados haber si lograba encontrarlo y haciendo que el sonría.

"Yooo" Dijo él un poco nervioso mientras ella le fulminaba con una mirada que sería más adorable que atemorizante.

"Mouuu Naruto-kun, ¿dónde has estado? Ya casi es de noche" Dijo ella molesta y cruzada de brazos resaltando su busto de tamaño considerable, enserio Naruto no sabía como ella tenía ese busto, seria porque todo lo que comía se iba a sus pechos.

Una chica de cabellos dorados que iba en una carroza real le pidió que detuvieran su trayecto para hablar con los dos viajeros "Hola, puedo ver que no tienen dinero si quieren puedo ofrecerles estadía en mi casa" Dijo con palabras amables mientras el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"**Ten cuidado, ella oculta algo y su presencia se siente... podrida y oscura** " Habló Kurama con una voz seria mientras el pelirrojo asentía mentalmente.

"Deberían aceptar la propuesta de Aria-sama" Dijo uno de los guardias que llevaban la carroza con una voz seria mientras el pelirrojo le observo por el rabillo del ojo haciendo que los guardias se congelen bajo su mirada.

"Claro muchas gracias, ¿no crees que son buenas personas Naruto-kun?" Dijo ingenuamente Kazumi mientras el pelirrojo asintió con una mirada tranquila.

"**Sin duda ocultan algo, debo vigilarlos de cerca**" pensó el pelirrojo sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Ya cuando habían llegado a la casa y se presentaron ante los padres de Aria, Naruto les había dicho porque estaban aquí y cuál era su objetivo, al menos el de Kazumi que era el de entrar al imperio y a su vez llevar dinero al pueblo mientras el de Naruto era solo llevar dinero al pueblo. También les dijo que sus otros dos amigos se habían separado de ellos, cuando dijo sus nombres noto como se tensaron ellos aunque no era fácil de detectar el sabia cuando alguien está nervioso, el haber estado muchos años con Ieyasu lo hacía conocer mejor las reacciones, eso y el detector de mentiras natural que era su chakra le hacía saber cuando alguien mentía desde lejos.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, cena en la cual todos miraban expectantes al pelirrojo que miraba su comida tranquilo cuando el padre de aria le iba a preguntar algo todos vieron a un guardia entrar con unas noticias para el padre de familia. Cuando el guardia se retiró todos miraron de nuevo al plato del pelirrojo del cual ya no había nada, ni en los otros a su alrededor, todos tuvieron su mandíbula en el piso.

Al día siguiente Naruto seguía a Aria y a Kazumi mientras veía como los pobres guardias sufrían la tortura de su vida llevando todas las cosas que la niña rica estaba comprando. Escucho la conversación entre Kazumi y uno de los guardias sobre que el primer ministro era el culpable de toda la desgracia, eso lo dejo como recordatorio, en un futuro tendría que borrar del mapa a ese sujeto.

Después de eso llego la noche en un santiamén, el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo así como los demás ocupantes de la casa hasta que sintió unas nuevas fuentes de energía que no había sentido antes, intrusos tal vez. Con todo el sueño ido rápidamente se levanto, se puso sus ropas normales y su máscara naranja y la capucha. En el otro lado Kazumi también ya se estaba vistiendo con sus ropas, una simple camisa así como unos pantalones negros y botas marrones con un buzo de lana amarillo por arriba y su teigu en la mano, lo puso en su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza pensando en sus amigos antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Naruto.

El pelirrojo al salir sintió como la madre de Aria moría pero no hizo que se detuviera o se preocupase, la única que le podría preocupar es Kazumi. El siguió caminando ignorando la masacre de abajo, sintió la energía de Kazumi dirigirse por el bosque. Naruto salió por la entrada solo para alertar a los miembros de Night Raid que lo vieron salir. Su máscara naranja ocultada por su capucha le hacía parecer misterioso incluso su aromo era ocultado, eso hacía que Leone no le reconociera.

"Oigan, ¿quién es ese? No creo que sea otro de los guardias, ¿o sí?" Preguntó un joven de cabello verde y vistiendo un abrigo con suspicacia mientras miraba caminar al pelirrojo solo para ver cómo les ignoraba por completo y se dirigía al bosque

"¿Soy yo o el tío ese es ciego, es que no sabe quiénes somos?" Preguntó de nuevo el peli verde de nombre Lubbock solo para que una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estaba a su lado salte contra el pelirrojo.

"Eliminar" Dijo ella con una voz monótona y fría intentando cortarle la cabeza al pelirrojo pero solo logro que este encorve la espalda hacia adelante y de un giro un tanto imposible y usando su rodilla la impacte contra su pecho el golpe, no la daño mucho solo la tomo por sorpresa.

La pelinegra tuvo sus ojos abiertos en estado de shock, paso todo tan rápido, salió derrapando hacia atrás hasta quedar al lado de sus compañeros que le miraron preocupados por el golpe.

"Estoy bien, no me golpeo con mucha fuerza solo para alejarme" Contesto ella con su voz suave y fría.

El pelirrojo se quito la capucha dejando al aire su cabello el cual se movió ligeramente con el viento de la noche. "Night Raid, justo con quien me quería encontrar, veamos de que están hechos ustedes" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos carmesí fueron puestos al aire aunque solo un ojo se pudo ver.

**/corteeeen/**

**Si lo sé, soy malo pero es que quería dejar el cap ahí, espero que no se enojen chicos bueno ojala les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto haber hecho este cap, ya saben dejen sus review eso ayuda mucho sin más que decir me despido yo ya que Akuma sigue a lo suyo, hasta la próxima.-Dice tendo mientras a su espalda Akuma sigue escribiendo y escuchando música.**


	3. Chapter 3

**! Hola hola! Espero no haber impacientado a mis lectores pero es que estaba muy atareado con las pruebas finales y si bien solo tengo que dar geometría por falta de nota (lo cual me sienta como patada en medio de los huevos), bueno da igual ahora aquí con Akuma les traemos un nuevo cap para su disfrute. Habrá unas cuantas cosas que quedaron un tanto sueltas pero eso era porque yo quería dejarlas sueltas, en si quería hacer los caps mas largos pero no era por pereza ni falta de idea ni otra cosa simplemente era por el tiempo que tenia.**

**Ahora que tengo mucho tiempo les daré caps justos, ni demasiados largos ni muy cortos solo lo justo entre 8000 y 10000 palabras quedaría bien ¿cierto? Bueno aquí tenemos a Madara que aparte de haber recibido una paliza por parte de Naruto y Sasuke y haber sido usado como un condón por Kaguya para luego ser desechado está muy deprimido.–Tendo mira a un Madara que está mirando a la pared con un aura deprimente siendo palmeado en el hombro por inner y Akuma mira todo con una gota en la nuca.–**

**¿Y se supone que ese es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del anime?- le pregunta Akuma a Tendo mientras este se encoje de hombros.**

**Bueno nos vemos del otro lado, quiero recordarles que no somos dueños de nada que aparezca en el fic salvo las armas que creemos todo lo demás le pertenece a sus respectivos autores**.

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor)

-informes, charlas entre los autores, cartas o artículos que aparezcan en el fic-

**capitulo 3 el enfrentamiento contra un asesino **

Night Raid no esperaba enfrentarse a alguien así, ese hombre era muy conocido por haber luchado contra el ejército y salir con vida es más, se presumía que se enfrento a Esdese y las tres bestias para salir sin heridas, ese hombre era una amenaza mucho más grande que todo el ejército su vestimenta en conjunto con esa mascara naranja solo dando vista a uno de esos ojos tan codiciados, el famoso sharingan daba a entender que ese sujeto no era cosa de juego pero tenían un objetivo que cumplir y si tenían que matarle lo harían

Akame haciendo uso de su velocidad apareció frente a él para degollarle solo para que este se agache y dando un derechazo tremendo que le impacto justo debajo de las costillas a la pelinegra sacándole el aire y girando aun con ella siendo retenida en su puño el pelirrojo la impacto contra el duro suelo creando un cráter donde ella escupió un poco de sangre al ser golpeada tan fuerte contra el suelo como por el guerrero frente a ella lo que genero que tanto Lubbock como Bulat saltasen contra él para hacer que suelte a su compañera.

Naruto al sentirlos venir solo dio un giro de 180 y con una potente patada mandó a volar al peliverde mientras saltaba y agarraba del casco a Bulat para lanzarlo contra Schere y Main. El pelirrojo se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Akame se separaba un poco de él mientras respiraba un tanto agitada y se tocaba la zona magullada y miraba al pelirrojo que se mantenía quieto y sereno ante todo eso.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Porque de ser así estoy muy decepcionado." Comento el pelirrojo secamente mientras Main apretaba los dientes y disparaba hacia el solo para que las balas le atraviesen como si fuera un fantasma, Naruto saco una espada la cual era un tanto más larga que la de Akame y de un color carmesí como la sangre.

"Espero que sepan como bailar porque si no los voy a hacer sangrar" Dijo en rima antes de aparecer frente a Bulat en un estallido de velocidad chocando sus armas empezaron una danza con las chispas de los metales a su alrededor.

Bulat se defendía muy bien pero poco a poco empezaba a fallar porque con cada corte que recibía de la espada del pelirrojo sus movimientos empezaban a ser más flojos y predecibles. De pronto Akame apareció entre los dos y trató de partir en dos a Naruto que usó su espada para detener el corte de la espada de la chica de cabellos negros.

"G-gracias Akame, no sé lo que pasa pero creo que esa espada estaba robando mi energía." Dijo Bulat haciendo que todos menos el usuario de dicha espada ensanchen los ojos en estado de alerta.

"Y eso no es todo lo que hace, tiene muchas otra habilidades después de todo esta espada fue usada por el mismo emperador." Comento el pelirrojo mientras se separaba de night raid.

"**Parece que trabajan bien en equipo y se protegen unos a otros como familia, si a Kazumi, Ieyasu y a Sayo les vendrá bien estar con ellos**." Pensó el pelirrojo sin saber lo que le esperaba, de pronto envaino su espada y la coloco de nuevo en su espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque

"¡Ehh ¿Qué haces tú bastardo? Vuelve aquí!" Le grito colérica Main mientras era retenida por Lubbock y Schere, el pelirrojo no se dio la vuelta mientras respondía.

"No tengo interés de seguir luchando con ustedes Night Raid, solo quería comprobar lo que necesitaba y lo hice ahora ya sé qué clase de personas son ustedes y debo decir que me agradan" Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolos a todos incluyendo a una Leone la cual acababa de matar al padre de familia y que le miró con curiosidad.

"Ustedes limpian la oscuridad de este lugar y aun se mantienen a flote, ustedes dirían que es solo asesinato y que se mire de la forma en que se mire ustedes solo son asesinos pero déjenme decirles una cosa, ustedes matan para proteger a los indefensos no importa si se manchan las manos con sangre están protegiendo, eso es lo que les separa de un asesino, ustedes matan para proteger el asesino mata por matar, por mero placer de causar daño, destruir, repartir odio, eso es lo único en lo que piensa ese tipo de persona pero ustedes no son así por eso yo les daré mi ayuda ya que yo también quiero limpiar esta corrupción" termino sus palabras el pelirrojo mientras se iba en la dirección a donde fue Kazumi a un paso lento y tranquilo como si no tuviera a nadie tras él, los miembros de Night Taid negaron con la cabeza solo para que Leone y Akame fueran tras el ya que tenían algo que cumplir.

Esto estaba mal, este era su primer día y ya eran atacados por Night Raid eso no era justo, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del guardia que llevaba a Aria y era seguido por Kazumi antes de que Naruto apareciese a su lado cuando llegaron a un lugar donde supuestamente se protegerían hasta que lleguen las autoridades sin embargo el novato fue partido por la mitad por Akame pero justo cuando fue a por Aria, Kazumi la detuvo y antes de que pasara algo innecesario el pelirrojo las detuvo a ambas y pateo las puertas del lugar y lo que vio en esa bodega hizo que su sangre hierva mientras el Mangekyou Sharingan salía a flote junto a un gran saki y su aura se encendía tomando un tono purpura, era algo para lo que ninguna de las chicas estaba preparada, el chico se retiro la máscara dejando ver la otra que le llegaba a la nariz cubriendo sus rasgos, solo sus ojos podían verse

"Sayo, oe Sayo, ¿eres tú?" Dijo Kazumi con voz temblorosa a su espalda y eso le hizo parar en seco al pelirrojo que mirando entre los cuerpos colgados vio a una de sus amigas con una pierna faltante, sino tuviera aun esa flor que le regalo con su chakra para que nunca se marchite en el cabello el chico nunca se habría dado cuenta que era ella.

"A-aniki eres tú" Dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta un Ieyasu con manchas en el cuerpo y sangre seca en el cuerpo, el pelirrojo miro en shock a alguien que quería como a un hermano menor él mientras su Mangekyou grababa esa imagen en su memoria como si de un hierro caliente le hubiera penetrado el cerebro.

"I-ieyasu!" Gritó Kazumi mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio, usando su fuerza sobre humana gracias al haber estudiado las notas de su madrina Tsunade, rompió los barrotes sin esfuerzo y paso el brazo del chico sobre su hombro y lo recostó contra la pared para empezar a hacer un chequeo en el mientras este se relajaba al sentir como el chakra del pelirrojo entraba en su sistema.

Pero ya era tarde esa enfermedad estaba en su etapa final, al menos alivio el dolor en todo el cuerpo de su amigo y figura de hermano menor.

"¿Q-que está pasando en este lugar, porque pasa esto?" Preguntó Kazumi con lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba el ahora cadáver de su amigo de la infancia mientras el pelirrojo seguía sin decir nada, solo noto como Aria se escabullía. De pronto todos vieron algo que les aterro, una mano echa de energía de un color negro como el abismo salió disparado y atrapo a Aria aplastándola y rompiéndole todos los huesos en el acto.

"Si piensas que te dejare ir estas muy equivocada mocosa" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sangre salía de ambos ojos, esos ojos que estaban asustando a Leone por la mirada que estaba dando, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de sus compañeros y podía sentirlo, él era algo que ninguna otra bestia podría llegar a soñar, el peldaño más alto de la cadena alimenticia

"Gekko akumu daiippo (pesadilla de luz de luna primer peldaño)" Dijo Naruto mientras desenvainaba su espada que brilló de un modo demoníaco con la luz de la luna.

Esta era una técnica de Muramasa la cual tortura mental y emocionalmente a la víctima, muy parecida al Tsukuyomi pero a la vez no. Al ser reflejada por el brillo de la espada Aria empezó a gritar de dolor solo para que segundo más tarde ella quede con una mirada perdida, con los ojos en blanco antes de ser incinerada por unas llamas negras, el infierno que vivió esos segundos se repitieron por mucho tiempo, esa espada tortura como lo desee su portador, pueden ser tanto minutos como horas, días, años, meses o siglos no importa y Naruto la hizo pagar por cada una de las persona que torturaron tanto ella como sus padres.

Siglos de tortura mental en menos de 10 segundos, le destrozo el cerebro pero él no sintió nada solo se giro mientras sus ojos giraban lentamente para cambiar a unos 3 tomoes y estos se desvanecieron dejando esos ojos purpura que vio Leone el primer día que lo siguió, habían perdido más vida de lo que había visto ahora eran mucho menos brillantes e entusiastas.

Se acerco a los cuerpos de sus amigos y les sello en un pergamino de almacenamiento, no iba a dejarlos aquí. Después de eso levantando suavemente a kazumi mientras Leone sonreía para aligerar la tensión.

"Vámonos" dijo Akame todavía con esa voz suave y monótona mientras Leone agarraba del cuello de la capa a Naruto y lo arrastraba mientras Kazumi los seguía.

"¿Porqué estoy siendo llevado como si fuese un saco de papas si puedo caminar por mi mismo?" Pregunto Naruto mientras era arrastrado por la rubia que solo ensancho su sonrisa al oírlo.

"Ustedes serán miembros de night raid, además tu ya as aceptado cierto" Dijo ella con una agradable sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo solo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"**Solo** **espero que Najenda no siga igual que como cuando me encontré con ella hace 4 años**" Pensó el chico mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por Leone.

**"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te sale el tiro por la culata jejejeje**" Se rió Kurama del pelirrojo mientras este tenía un tic en la ceja

"**Urusai**" Dijo Naruto en su mente solo para que este ría aun más.

**/En la base de Night Raid/**

"¿Quiénes son estos?" dijo Main sin reconocer a Naruto ya que este se había quitado su máscara y vaya que con una sola mascara puede pasar inadvertido.

"Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras mas consiente de tu entorno, ¿que no eres una francotirador?" comento secamente el pelirrojo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras la observaba intensamente con esos ojos violetas como si atravesara su alma haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

"¿Y tu quién demonios eres?" Dijo la chica señalándolo con su dedo índice acusatoriamente haciendo al pelirrojo suspirar.

"Yo soy el tipo de la máscara que pudo haber pateado tu trasero...enana" Dijo simplemente el chico solo para que Main se pusiera roja de ira, pero antes que algo ocurriera, alguien apretó un kunai en su cuello, un segundo Naruto apareció de la nada y mantenía un afilado kunai contra el cuello de la chica.

"Como dijo el jefe, debes ser más consciente de tu entorno, ahora mismo si fuese un enemigo ya te habría cercenado la garganta." dijo el clon mientras se esfumaba en una nube de humo.

"Realmente me pone de los nervios" Dijo Main mientras veía al pelirrojo ser llevado por Lubbock y Bulat a dar una vuelta.

"Bueno Kazumi dime una cosa, porque es tan serio, aunque es lindo parece que no le gusta disfrutar mucho de la vida." Dijo Leone mientras le golpeaba suavemente con el codo el costado a la pelicastaña que tenía una triste expresión en el rostro.

"Naruto-kun siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocimos, el se responsabilizo de nosotros, nos enseño como luchar y un montón de cosas, mientras que nosotros teníamos una infancia buena el salía a defender el pueblo de las bestias peligrosas y algún grupo de reconocimiento del ejercito" Dijo ella mientras Main se sorprendía.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ese tonto se enfrento a bestias peligrosas y al imperio el solo y sobrevivió siendo solo un niño?" Dijo ella sin creer nada mientras Kazumi asentía.

"Él también se enfrento a una chica de cabello azul, dice que es muy peligrosa y que no hay que enfrentarla ya que de seguro me matara por eso trato de ser aun mas fuerte para no caminar nuca detrás del si no para caminar a su lado" Sentencio la pelicastaña mientras las chicas miembros de Night Raid se sorprendían, ahora entendían porque era la forma de actuar del pelirrojo, estaba protegiendo a la chica frente a ellas, la única persona que podría hacer que no se pierda en el odio y dolor.

**/Con los miembros masculinos de Night Raid /**

"Y estos son los campos de entrenamiento." dijo Lubbock al terminar de enseñarle a Naruto la base de operaciones.

"La naturaleza sí que brilla aquí, eso es bueno." Comento suavemente el pelirrojo mientras los dos chicos le miraron confundidos.

"Eh porque dices eso Naruto" Pregunto con curiosidad el hombre del tupé a lo que el pelirrojo respondió.

"Simplemente me gusta la naturaleza, me hace sentir en paz y me ayuda a relajarme" Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo haciendo asentir a los dos hombres.

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba ayudando en los quehaceres, limpio los pisos, no hay nada como unos kage bunshins para ayudar y la experiencia del buen trabajo fuera recibida, hizo las compras con Leone aunque esta estaba tratando de molestarlo, cosa que no logro, el camino de regreso era un Naruto con una mirada perezosa y una Leone con un puchero.

Después de regresar a la base entrenó un poco su evasión con Lubbock y Bulat y para finalizar cocinó con Akame.

El cocinando era un as o eso era lo que decía Ieyasu, Akame miraba por arriba de su hombro con una mirada hambrienta cuando intento agarrar un poco de carne una cuchara le golpeo suavemente en la cabeza logrando que esta suelte un mohín y mire desafiante a Naruto el cual solo seguía cocinando tranquilo con una expresión seria y a la vez serena en el rostro.

"Comerás como todos los demás Akame-san, si te portas bien te serviré cuantas veces quieras, prepare mas para los que desearan repetir" Dijo él mientras Akame seguía con un puchero y cruzada de brazos sobre su generoso busto, esto genero que Naruto tenga una ligera sonrisa debajo de su máscara, el la golpeo suavemente en la frente con sus dedos índice y corazón.

"Vamos no pongas esa cara que la comida esta lista...Podrías llamar a los demás Akame-chan" Dijo el pelirrojo dándole un sufijo mas cariñoso a la chica de cabellos negros haciendo que esta tenga un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas y sonriendo levemente ella fuese en busca de los demás.

Ya cuando todos estaban reunidos notaron que tres asientos aun faltaban por ser ocupados pero no por mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento tres personas hicieron acto de presencia. Las personas que entraron eran 3 mujeres, la primera y la que él pelirrojo conocía era Najenda, ella era una joven mujer, bastante bonita, de cabello plateado y ojos violetas aunque lamentablemente solo tenía un ojo, el otro estaba tapado por un parche y su brazo derecho fue remplazado por uno metálico. Vestía un traje negro de negocios con unos tirantes en la zona de su pecho unidos a su cuello dejando ver su escote de tamaño considerable.

Ella se sentó en su asiento viendo a todos sus miembros, las siguientes dos chicas eran también hermosas una de ellas con el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo hasta los omóplatos con dos largos mechones al lado de sus mejillas con dos líneas cruzando sus mejillas dándole aun más atractivo, con un buen cuerpo pechos de un tamaño más grande que los de Leone tal vez una copa DD con un buen conjunto de piernas y un buen culo. Ella tenía unos pantalones negros anbu y también una camisa negra anbu terminando con unas sandalias de estilo anbu ella era Izumi Uchiha una de las últimos Uchiha en el mundo, sus ojos de color carmesí eran extraños en su clan ya que ella nació con ellos al igual que su hermana menor.

La ultima chica era también bella y le daba curiosidad, un cabello negro largo mas allá de sus hombros con mechones cubriendo su frente, esos ojos azules alegres, su rostro de facciones finas, su piel de un color muy pálido con su sonrisa un tanto extendida debido a que tenía unas líneas finas en las comisuras de sus labios pero no le quitaba atractivo. Vestía una chaqueta blanca abierta un poco en la zona de su pecho dejando ver su escote sus pechos de un tamaño un poco más grande que Izumi y pantalones negros con zapatos cerrados. Ella respondía al nombre de Jane The Killer aunque lo de 'The Killer' era más un sobrenombre profesional, todos reunidos vieron a los nuevos miembro, Kazumi se presento un tanto alegre recibiendo el saludo de todos.

Por último pero no menos importante, el pelirrojo se paro y enfrento a todos con esa mirada aburrida dio una inclinación recta digna de un noble.

"Un gusto luchar a su lado, mi nombre es Uchiha Naruto." Dijo el pelirrojo solo para que los ojos de Izumi se abran grandes en estado de shock, tal fue que ella se levanto y se dirigió frente al pelirrojo mientras este le vio ladeando la cabeza un poco.

"¿Acaso te conozco?" Dijo Naruto mientras esto a ella le afectó, ella sabía que le habría olvidado, demonios habían pasado más de 10 años antes de que ella y otros pocos niños elegidos hubieran sido elegidos para ayudar al ejército revolucionario.

"Vamos, trata de recordar no seas, tan flojo zorrito" dijo ella al pelirrojo haciendo que en la mente algo hiciera "Click"

"Eres la hermana mayor de Sayuri, no sabía que nos encontraríamos aquí" Comento el pelirrojo con su mirada todavía aburrida mientras Izumi le miraba dolida.

"¿Que fue lo que te paso para que cambiaras tanto?" Pregunto ella al pelirrojo.

"Que maten a toda tu familia y amigos y despiertes la oscuridad en tu interior y mates a mas de 1000 hombres por ti mismo a los 10 años puede cambiar a cualquiera" Dijo el chico con un claro tono de sarcasmo mientras Izumi lo miraba enojada, todos los demás miraban todo en shock, Izumi era como una hermana mayor amigable, cálida y dulce pero cuando hay que hacer una misión se vuelve fría y mata sin vacilar, sin embargo que vieran esto era nuevo para ellos, Najenda miraba todo esto cruzada de brazos esperando que aria el pelirrojo.

"Kushina-sama estaría muy triste si te viera ahora" Djo ella enojada mientras el pelirrojo le siguió viendo con la misma mirada seca y fría.

"No metas a mi difunta madre en medio, está en mi por ser un Uchiha ser frió cruel, vil, estoy manchado con la maldición del odio al igual que mi abuelo, tu no lo estas porque te preocupa tanto mi bienestar" Dijo serio el pelirrojo mientras los demás se confundían con esto de maldición de odio y todo lo demás.

"Eso no importa, tu no deberías ser así, tenias una de las almas más cálidas..." Iba a seguir pero el pelirrojo le detuvo.

"Si realmente quieres entenderme luchemos, los verdaderos guerreros se entienden cuando cruzan sus puños si quieres entenderme entonces pelea conmigo, demuéstrame tu entrenamiento Uchiha Izumi, demuéstrame que esa chica que veía como una amiga y ejemplo a seguir que tanto ha florecido" Dijo él mientras se dirigía al campo de combate, todos ya habían terminado de comer y se levantaron rápido preocupados por su nuevo miembro, sabían que era fuerte pero Izumi también lo era, Najenda solo suspiro atrayendo la atención de los demás miembros.

"No se preocupen, Naruto estará bien le conozco desde que tiene 10 cuando acompañé a uno de los miembros más fuerte del ejército revolucionario Uchiha Obito, ese chico es alguien a tener en cuenta, muchos dicen que es enviado del mismo infierno, su habilidad de lucha no es para nada normal, ellos dos deberían estar igualados" Dijo Najenda segura de sus palabras calmando los nervios de sus subordinados.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento el combate entre los dos miembros del ya casi completamente extinto clan Uchiha había dado inicio. Izumi y Naruto chocaron puños y patadas, los golpes se sentían, las ondas expansivas que creaban a través de los golpes que daban para terminar con un golpe al rostro, ambos se separaron haciendo sellos de manos a una gran velocidad y en un instante ambos ya lanzaban grandes bolas de fuego desde sus bocas.

"**katon: goukakyou no jutsu **–estilo de fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego-" Gritaron ambos lanzando sus bolas de fuego que chocando dejaron que las furiosas llamas rugieran entre ellas, el fuego calentaba el aire mientras ambos shinobis trataban de dominarse entre ellos, Izumi cerró su ojo derecho el cual empezó a sangrar y lo abrió.

"**! Amaterasu!**" Naruto lo sintió, su bola de fuego fue consumida, el rápidamente abrió un pergamino frente a el cual quedo levitando, usando sellos de manos y manipulando su chakra a un nivel superior el sello en el pergamino creció con el kanji 'absorber' y las llamas negras fueron atrapadas dentro de su pergamino el cual guardo, Izumi con su ojo derecho cerrado lo miro en shock y temor, encontró la forma de lidiar con una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

"Ya sabes porque actuó así" Dijo el serio mientras Izumi le miraba con tristeza.

"**Esta casi solo, no le queda casi nada, esa chica es su soporte para no perder su mente, esta con miedo de perderse en su oscuridad, tiene miedo de que se quede en un estado de berserker, lleno de rabia y dolor, no puedo dejar que eso pase, el es muy importante para mi**" Pensó ella para luego sonrojarse al pensar en cosas no muy inocentes en el pelirrojo que le vio serio, ella se levanto, fue hasta él y lo abrazo tomando por sorpresa a todos Naruto incluido mientras este no sabía que decir ni que hacer solo devolvió el abrazo.

"Por favor no uses una máscara camuflando tu verdadero ser, vuelve a ser como eras antes" Dijo ella en un susurro con un par de lagrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos mientras el pelirrojo le miro con esa mirada.

"**Deberías hacerle caso, esa mascara que estas usando para no entablar lazos con ellos es muy tonto de tu parte rey, la unión hace la fuerza y mientras más lazos tengas mas fuerte serás, eso es lo que te dijo Kurama que a su vez se lo dijo el viejo Rikudou**" Dijo la voz algo burlona de su otro yo.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar a la pelinegra la cual tenía esos ojos tristes llenos de lagrimas, eso lo golpeo, nunca le gusto que las chicas llorasen y mucho menos por su culpa, el limpio suavemente sus ojos retirando la sangre de su bello rostro y se quito la máscara mostrando un rostro fino con marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

"Tenía razón, no puedo ocultar nada de ti, puedes saber lo que pienso con simplemente cruzar los puños, me alegra mucho volver a verte Izumi-chan" dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella también sonrió y se separaron antes de ir con el grupo que recibieron muy bien al pelirrojo el cual les dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojen por esa sonrisa que antes estaba solo para Kazumi, ahora podía mostrarla con mas personas.

"Siento haber sido un tanto contundente, es que no me gusta relacionarme mucho con la gente, no me malinterpreten, es que nosotros los Uchihas cuando perdemos a alguien cercano nos volvemos oscuros, llenos de odio y rabia es por eso que no quería abrirme mucho" Dijo él mientras Najenda solo sonreía.

"Pues aquí no dejaremos que caigas en la oscuridad, bienvenidos al camino de los asesinos, Kazumi, Naruto" Dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre hacia ellos mientras el pelirrojo la imitaba.

En la noche el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo tranquilo solo que estaba empezando a tener una ligera pesadilla viendo como sus nuevos amigos morían uno tras otro empezando a quedarse solo de nuevo. El pelirrojo se levanto sudando y suspiro al mirar el reloj, eran las 5 am aun, faltaban dos horas para que los demás se despertaren. Se levanto y se dio una ducha fría para despejarse y salir a entrenar haciendo las katas de su propio taijutsu moviéndose con agilidad y gracia daba los golpes, el aire seguía sus movimientos para cambiar al fuego siguiendo con los relámpagos, continuando con la tierra y finalizando con el agua, el puño elemental lo creo estudiando los elementos cuando había descubierto que era afín a los 5 elementos.

El quedo un tanto curioso por esto y le pregunto a Kurama sobre ello y este le explico que la única persona que conocía que podía hacer lo mismo fue su padre Hagoromo. Después de que el gran zorro le contara sobre la historia de su padre, Naruto se emociono y dijo que quería crear un taijutsu que mezclara los elementos haciendo que lo vuelva más mortal, incluso descubrió que podía combinar los elementos.

El mokuton era prueba de ello si lo heredo de su abuelo pero era la mezcla entre agua y tierra tambien había otro elemento que descubrió, el elemento Kouton (acero), uno demasiado raro y nunca antes visto, el no sabía mucho de este ya que no tenía nada para guiarse solo podía crear como una capa que le rodee todo el cuerpo para que le proteja o usarlo para que salgan unas garras de sus nudillos, esas garras eran indestructibles y podían atravesar casi cualquier cosa.

Practicando vio como sus garras cortaban el mismo aire y como podía canalizar incluso su chakra en estas garras para hacer de ellas mas mortales, el sabia que con todo este poder le traería una gran responsabilidad, el debía conseguir que este mundo alcanzase la paz, es lo menos que podía hacer por Hagoromo, después de todo el se enfrento al Jubi sin ayuda y le derroto, necesitaba traer paz para honrar a su antepasado. Cuando empezó a salir el sol se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio un baño poniéndose su ropa normal antes de dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno, media hora después todos estaban aquí menos Schere y Main las cuales se quedaron dormidas. El solo suspiro al ver como Akame casi se comía la comida de las dormilonas, el pelirrojo logro salvarlo mientras la ojiroja le daba un puchero.

"¡Naruto-san! Hoy prepararemos atún para el almuerzo y esta vez no empieces sin mi" Le dijo ella dándole una mirada de reproche al haber hecho el solo el desayuno mientras el pelirrojo solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca.

"Seguro, solo que tú estabas tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte jejeje" Dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando los ojos perdiéndose el ligero sonrojo.

En ese momento Lubbock les aviso que debían reunirse rápido, habían descubierto unos intrusos. Cuando todos se reunieron, Najenda dio la orden de no dejar que ninguno salga con vida y pregunto cuántos se habían infiltrado, el peliverde respondió que eran más de 30 seguro y todos estaban en grupos de a 5. Ella dio la orden de eliminar a todos, con sus órdenes recibidas todo el grupo se dividió en 2 grupos, Main, Schere, Akame, Lubbock y Leone, por un lado mientras que Naruto, Kazumi, Bulat, Izumi y Jane fueron en el otro grupo.

Naruto se puso su máscara naranja, Kazumi y Bulat prepararon sus armaduras y mientras Izumi activaba Su sharingan, Jane saco unos cuchillos arrojadizos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Todos preparados fueron a combatir, vieron más adelante más de 20 hombres así que Lubbock no se equivoco, eran más de 30 pero, ¿por qué enviaron a tantos? Se suponía que era una misión de infiltración, a menos que lo que en realidad querían era que se distrajeran para que uno escape con la información. Naruto no dejaría que escaparan, se dirigió rápidamente y paso de largo los veinte asesinos frente a el pero cuando se iban a mover todos empezaron a ser consumidos por las llamas mientras las llamas se dirigían a muramasa.

"Katon: jigoku no tamashi no hi "(elemento fuego: fuego del alma infernal)" Las llamas absorbieron el poder y alma de los asesinos antes de que Naruto soltase un potente sablazo con su espada partiendo en dos a 3 asesinos que trataban de escapar. Unos asesinos mas trataron de atacar a Bulat pero este uso su lanza y la movió a gran velocidad descuartizando a los asesinos, Jane degolló a uno y tiro un cuchillo y este impacto en la frente de un asesino que estaba por atacar mientras se reía sin para junto a Kazumi que había matado a otros dos, la pelicastaña desactivo su armadura y le sonrió a Jane la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Aquí ya acabamos con todos los objetivos, ¿cómo fue por haya akame-chan?" Pregunto Izumi a Akame quien se encontraba al otro lado del comunicador que llevaba la Uchiha.

"Todos los objetivos también fueron eliminados por aquí" Sentencio la oji-roja haciendo asentir a la pelinegra.

"Muy bien regresemos" Dijo Izumi mientras todos volvían a la base.

"Unos movimientos geniales Naruto" Dijo emocionado Bulat mientras Naruto sonreía.

"Los tuyos también...Aniki" dijo Naruto mientras Bulat se emociono aun mas.

"¡Yosh! Qué bien se siente el haber hecho bien el trabajo" Dijo alegre Bulat haciendo que las chicas sonrían a la personalidad bulliciosa del pelinegro.

Al día siguiente Naruto junto a Kazumi y Akame estaban haciendo el desayuno mientras preparaban el alimento vieron que los demás estaban por salir, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y se acerco a ellos con unos bentos.

"Tomen espero que tengan éxito en su misión y cuídense" Comento el pelirrojo con un delantal, parecía un perfecto amo de casa, todos agradecieron aunque Main tenía una mueca desafiante solo para que el pelirrojo le dé su golpe en la frente con dos dedos.

"recuerda Main que tu eres la que los cubrirá" dijo él con una agradable sonrisa mientras ella sonrojada le miro molesta y nerviosa.

"C-callate baka, soy una francotiradora profesional yo sé lo que hago hump" Dijo ella mientras se iba con los brazos cruzados y el pelirrojo solo suspiro con diversión.

Un rato después, el pelirrojo miraba concentrado su mano mientras la energía emanaba de esta, el rasengan apareció poderoso como siempre. Naruto intento darle más energía mientras se hacia un tanto más blanquecino y dos aspas giraban a su alrededor. El chico se secó el sudor de su frente con su otra mano, le había tomado tiempo pero al fin logro conseguir su cometido, había creado un rasengan elemental, algo de lo que su padre estaría muy orgulloso.

Haciendo desaparecer el rasengan de su mano le pareció oír la voz de su padre en aire diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Naruto se sentó a meditar y a dejar sentir la naturaleza fluir en el, uniéndose con esta, dejando que la energía fluya en el restableciendo su energía y curando sus leves heridas y de paso agrandando aun mas sus reservas para luego abrir sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa ponerse de pie.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Gritó Leone apareciendo de la nada, el pelirrojo parpadeo cuando ella se detuvo a mirar su cuerpo el cual no era tan musculoso como el de Bulat pero igual estaba en muy buena forma.

"¿Que pasa Leone?" Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo mientras la rubia negó con la cabeza ligeramente para luego sonreír.

"Bossu nos dijo que nos debemos reunir aunque solo estemos nosotros 5 debemos seguir haciendo misiones" El pelirrojo asintió mientras se secaba el sudor y recogía su camisa negra.

Al llegar vio que Akame y Kazumi estaban ya con Najenda observando dos imágenes, una era un hombre conocido, un jefe de la policía conocido como Ogre no Akuma era un tipo débil a sus ojos, luego otro hombre con un aspecto grotesco como una rana ya que decir sapo estaría insultando a las invocaciones de su padrino.

"Bien por lo que Leone me informo estos dos están causando muertes injustas mientras, Gamal soborna a Ogre, Ogre elimina 'los insectos' molestos que merodean a Gamal. No necesitamos ese tipo de basura en la capital" Comento Najenda mientras el pelirrojo observaba la imagen del tal Gamal.

"Me quedo con el tipo raro, iré con Leone, Akame, ¿te molestaría ir con Kazumi?" Pregunto Naruto de forma analítica observando las imágenes y los lugares donde se encontrarían sus objetivos, la pelinegra no tuvo inconveniencia en ir con la pelicastaña, si lo que bossu dijo era cierto entonces Naruto tenía el potencial y experiencia para ser un líder nato.

"Para nada, suerte con su misión" Dijo ella suavemente mientras Naruto colocaba su mano en su cabeza al igual que con Kazumi y les alboroto ligeramente el cabello haciendo que estas tengan las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Gracias, ustedes también deben cuidarse, no se descuiden, lo mismo haremos nosotros" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba a preparar dándole una inclinación de cabeza a Najenda la cual regreso con una de sus sonrisas.

Ya al anochecer Naruto junto a Leone iban rumbo a la posada de Gamal, estaba lleno de guardias y parecía que había reunido algunos guerreros bajo su mando, en esos momento Akame junto a Kazumi deberían estar haciendo frente a Ogre.

"**10...30...50...70...90, un total de 90 guardias...no es nada aunque este tipo es muy paranoico pero esto no es nada con lo que no pueda y Leone es muy fuerte también así que todo estará bien**" Pensó el pelirrojo mientras Leone miraba con curiosidad al pelirrojo observar todo el panorama.

"Hay 90 guardias repartidos por toda la zona más esos guerreros especiales dentro de la posada, yo haré la distracción, tu acaba con Gamal, ¿podrás con ello?" pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la chica de cabellera rubia ahora larga con orejas de felino y cola choco las patas juntas con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Puedes contar con ello Naruto-kun" dijo ella alegre mientras desaparecía.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo señas de manos lanzo unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia los guardias empezando la masacre.

"¡GAAAHH, YO SOY EL GRAN OGRE Y NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR UNAS SIMPLES NIÑAS, **SOY EL ORDEN AQUÍ Y TODOS DEBEN TEMERME!**" Rugió al final el hombre con una voz demoníaca solo para que tanto Akame y Kazumi lo partan en dos, Akame de la cintura y Kazumi verticalmente limpiando sus espadas, se retiraron del lugar

"¡Aaaahh un demonio es un demonio!" Gritaron los soldados que eran masacrados bajo la hoja de Muramasa volviendo más fuerte a Naruto, ya había acabado con más de 80 soldados y solo quedaban 10 artilleros y sus rifles de asalto temblaban en sus manos, esa mascara ese ojo, sin duda era ese hombre, Akuma no Me, Kuro Kishi, Shinigami, eran algunos de los apodos para este hombre pero el que más le quedaba era el de diablo en persona, esos hombres no tuvieron oportunidad, fueron eliminados, cuando Leone salió por la puerta vio todos los cadáveres repartidos por todo el lugar y al pelirrojo sentado en una roca limpiando su espada.

"Bueno creo que deberíamos volver" Dijo Leone de forma alegre.

"Ohh se van tan pronto, que mal yo quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes en especial con ese chico de la máscara naranja" Dijo una voz sensual y femenina mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de un hombre.

"Tch, ni hablar, yo quiero luchar con él, mi sangre de guerrero lo pide, tu puedes quedarte con la chica Yumeko" Dijo un hombre corpulento con un traje de batalla de samurái mientras tenía una katana, la mujer llamada Yumeko tenía un kimono de batalla resaltando sus curvas mientras esos ojos rojos miraban de una forma lasciva a Leone y a Naruto con una cabellera blanca, ella suspiro al escuchar a su compañero.

"Bien pero déjalo vivo, hace mucho que no tengo diversión y si lo que dicen es cierto entonces no necesitare otro juguete, con el tendré más que suficiente" Dijo la mujer mientras relamía sensualmente los labios.

"Huhh, lucharan contra usuarios teigu, ¿son un poco suicidas no crees?" dijo Leone con burla mientras el hombre resoplaba.

"Mi teigu, Kyukei o Yuigon (rompe voluntades) puede romper cualquier armadura, no importa de qué material este echa, excepto si es una teigu y también puede destruir cualquier material incluso los más fuertes" Dijo el hombre mientras desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba contra el pelirrojo el cual le detuvo sin dificultad con su espada empezando un choque de pura fuerza bruta.

"Fufufu verlo luchar me está excitando, vamos lucha conmigo y hazme sentir más placer" Grito la mujer de ojos rojos mientras una sonrisa sádica y psicótica se ensanchaba sacando un látigo de forma extraña azoto a Leone, ella esquivo pero vio que el látigo cambio de dirección recibiendo varios golpes de este.

"Fufu Sen Fuku(mil golpes) puede golpear en cualquier Angulo de cualquier forma, no se puede bloquear ni esquivar, no podrás salvarte de mis azotes, ahora es una buena niña y compláceme " Dijo ella mientras Leone sonreía a la vez que atrapaba el látigo con su antebrazo.

"Lo siento pero solo pienso someterme a una sola persona y tú no eres esa" Grito ella mientras agarraba el Látigo y jalando hacia que la peliblanca dejara el suelo haciendo que Yumeko suelte un chillido de sorpresa

El pelirrojo y el hombre que tenía un casco tenían las ropas destrozadas, Naruto perdió su chaqueta y parte de su pantalón estaba destrozado y el hombre no estaba en mejores condiciones, su armadura en su parte superior estaba destrozada, su casco también dejando ver su cabello negro que era un poco largo con un bigote y barba fina, el hombre asintió satisfecho al ver al pelirrojo seguir de pie.

"Humm eso es lo que esperaba de Night Raid" Dijo el hombre con una voz seria mientras Naruto parpadeaba confundido haciendo que Yumeko y Leone se detuvieran, ellas tenían las ropas destrozadas haciendo que se vea demasiada piel, bueno, Leone ya tenía casi poca ropa por sí misma.

"Ehhh, ¿qué quieres decir viejo, acaso no trabajaban para Gamal?" Pregunto confundida Leone mientras el hombre tuvo una vena pulsante en la sien.

"Primero gaki, no soy viejo me llamo Takeshi, segundo, tengo 33, ¿a quién llamas viejo mocosa mal educada, porque no tomas algo de tu compañero que fue un gran guerrero y se enfrento a mí con respeto?" Dijo el hombre señalando a Naruto el cual había envainado su katana y miro con curiosidad por sus palabras.

"Espere, ¿usted es Takeshi, Shira Takeshi, el ex-general el cual estaba en el imperio?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras el hombre se sorprendió al ser descubierto tan rápido.

"Bien, veo que no solo eres un buen guerrero si no que también uno muy consciente de todo. Si soy Shira Takeshi y ella es Senju Yumeko otra compañera ex-general, somos amigos de la infancia de Najenda, estábamos aquí siendo guardias de ese sujeto como tapadera para encontrarnos con ustedes y ver si podíamos unirnos, ¿bueno hay vacantes?" Pregunto él mientras las dos mujeres ya se habían acercado a ellos, el pelirrojo se quito la máscara mostrando a un joven pelirrojo de un rostro suave con marcas en las mejillas y ojos violetas el cual miró hacia Leone.

"Leone aquí tu eres la miembro más experimentada, ¿qué dices?" Dijo él mientras Leone se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

"Pues debemos volver a la base y ver lo que nos dirá bossu pero por mí no hay problema, así me dará más tiempo de vengarme de esta sádica" Dijo Leone con una sonrisa salvaje pegando su frente con Yumeko la cual hacia lo mismo haciendo que una parte de sus anatomías choquen, los dos chicos en el lugar tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

"Bien, vamos esto se volverá un poco extraño pero se acostumbraran" Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano al hombro del hombre mientras ponía otra en Leone y como aun tenía su frente pegada con la peliblanca los arrastro a los 3 juntos.

"Kamui (poder de los dioses)" Dijo el pelirrojo y un vórtice los absorbió y terminaron en la sala de reunión de Night Raid, los 3 no acostumbrados a la técnica cayeron al suelo mareados y con los ojos en espiral mientras Naruto suspiraba.

"Se los advertí" Dijo simplemente mientras Najenda miraba en shock lo que ocurría al igual que Kazumi y Akame

**/corteeeeeen/**

**-Bueno señoras y señores aquí terminó el capitulo, espero no haberlos molestados con haberlo cortado ahí pero bueno parece que el cap quedo bien, de nuevo me disculpo por haber demorado pero es que al no haber podido dejar de estudiar para salvar materias y encima haberme llevado una para diciembre me dan ganas de gritar a los cielos pero mehhh, da igual puedo salvarla...creo, en fin con Akuma les trajimos este nuevo cap, espero que este a la altura ya que esto es un comienzo de publicaciones largas, espero que el cambio venga bien, ahora que estamos listos quiero que me comenten que tal los dos ocs y teigus, aparecerán otros ocs y teigus...si...serán todas chicas...no todas estarán en el harem, quiero que me sugieran ocs y tegius ocs los primeros 5 serán los que sean puesto en la saga de los Jeagers vs Night Raid, ya están viendo que estoy haciendo los grupos más grandes pero ya verán el porqué, también quiero que dejen los comentarios y me digan algunas otras sugerencias, si quieren hacerlo de forma privada para eso están los pm en fin nos vemos en otra ocasión –Tendo está por terminar cuando Akuma salta y le detiene.**

**-Oe, oe, oe, espera, ¿que no les vas a decir?-Dice Akuma mientras devuelve a Tendo a su lugar.-**

**-Bien, eh...estado pensando y en mi segunda historia cross con Sekirei quiero saber si alguno tiene alguna sugerencia e hipótesis de cómo le daré alas a Miya, quiero escuchar sus ideas e hipótesis el ganador le mandare un pm con un poco de spoiler de la historia ahora si.-**

**-Somos Akuma no Ryu y Naruto tendo rikudo transmitiendo a través de akame ga kill el camino de un asesino y nos retiramos, les deseo unas buenas noches ja ne!-**


End file.
